Rememberance
by Dead Profile
Summary: Anya is everything her mother isn't, including... well, we'll just have to read and see, won't we? ^_^
1. Chapter 1

**Another Screwy Disclaimer:**  
  


I know, I know. I start fics, but I don't finish them. Don't worry, I SWEAR (Every damn day. ^_^) that SOMEday, they will all be finished.  
  


What are you talking about, girl? You'll never finish them!  
  


Yes I will!  
  


No, you won't!  
  


That's it. DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! *tackles herself*  
  


=@=@=@=@=@=@=  
  


Okay, sorry about the, uh, interruption *glares at herself* Anyway, HERE is the disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters. It's as simple as that. Please don't sue me, I don't have anything except a few trillion dollars in... uh, oops. Don't sue me.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Seth, volume one, volume two, volume three and... Tuthmosis? How did you get up here? Oh, well."  
  


A girl stood on a ladder leaned against a bookshelf. She flipped her blue-black hair back and stacked the other books on the shelf. She wore a black button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants.  
  


The girl slid down the ladder, picked it up, leaned it against the opposite shelf, climbed up, and placed the book in its rightful place.  
  


"God, Anya, I wish I was as smart as you." Came a mocking feminine tone with a British accent.  
  


"Wh-AHH!" The girl, being startled, fell off the ladder and onto the floor, breathing hard.  
  


"For the love of God, mother! Don't *do* that to me!" She girl cried out from the floor.  
  


Evelyn O'Connell chuckled and helped the girl to her feet. "Sorry, Anya, darling."  
  


The girl shook her head in mock annoyance. "You were always the clumsy one."  
  


"Have I told you that story?"  
  


"Yes, mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to be getting along with."  
  


"Ah, yes. Sorry."  
  


"Thank you."  
  


"Oh, your brother is coming home from London today."  
  


The girl dropped the books she had just picked up. "Alex?!"  
  


"Well, yes, Alex. What other brother do you have, Anya?"  
  


Suddenly, Rick walked through the museum door. "Honey, oh hello Anya, honey, we have to get going."  
  


"Where are you going?" Anya asked suspiciously.  
  


"To bail Jonathan out of the police department again. It seemed he got drunk and caused another riot..."  
  


"Ah." Anya said and returned to her books.  
  


Rick put his arm around his wife and led her to the door. As they exited, Anya heard her mother say, "She's getting to look more and more like her every day."  
  


Anya just shook her head and brushed her hair behind her ear. That wasn't the first time she had heard that comment from either of her parents, and when she asked them what it meant, they became momentarily deaf. So now she just dismissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The day's work was over, and Anya was allowed to go home. She collected her papers and her handbag and casually strolled out of the museum, her home away from home.  
  
The first oddity Anya saw was a group of men dressed in red on the streets. There wern't many, but their unique crimson garments stood out against the sandy color of the locals.  
  
They looked at her, and she directed her gaze to the ground as to not meet their stares. She had to pass them, and as she did, she heard one man whisper to another, who was covered head to toe in black cloth, except for his face, which had a black mask on it, "My Lord, it's *her*!"  
  
The language was Ancient Egyptian, and Anya, being a smart young scholar, knew how to speak it. She sped up and walked as fast as she could, without running, away from the men in red. What were they doing here? And were they talking about her? Anya?  
  
Anya just pushed this event to the back of her mind and walked to the O'Connell's Egyptian mansion, her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, baby sister!" Alex called from the living room.  
  
Anya left all her stuff on the chair in the front hall and sprinted into the living room, grinning. It had been ten years since she had last seen Alex.  
  
She threw her arms around her brother's neck. Oh, how she had missed him! He had been 10 when Anya, which was short for Annikah, was born, and now Alex was 28, making Anya 18.  
  
"Anya?!? My God, is that you?"  
  
"Yup, it's me, Goldilocks!" She taunted, using her pet name for her brother.  
  
He ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "Stand back, let me look at you. Last time I saw you you were eight."  
  
Anya let go of Alex's neck and took a couple of steps back.  
  
All Alex had to say was "Whoa..."  
  
Anya chuckled. That was about the only thing boys said to her.  
  
"Anya, you look gorgeous... I mean great. You look great."  
  
Anya went over and sat sideways in his lap as a little sister would.  
  
"Of all people you should be able to keep your head screwed on straight. I'm your sister, for heaven's sake!"  
  
Alex looked at her face close-up. "You know, you look almost exactly like... nevermind."  
  
Anya blew her bangs up and sighed. "I guess I'll never know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Who I look like. Mum and Dad have been saying that, too."  
  
Alex ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so much..." He started, deliberatly changing the subject. Anya rolled her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later at night, Anya lay in her bed, thinking about the men in red and their black-clothed 'Lord'. She still wondered if they had been talking about her. She did not know these men. She had never seen them before, it was scary.  
  
Suddenly the window burst open and what looked like a portable sandstorm said through it. Anya was too scared to scream. The sand began to transform into the most disgusting, rotted corpse Anya had ever seen, including T.V. movies.  
  
Anya whimpered and scooted back in her bed. "Help. Help me." She whispered.  
  
The corpse walked over to her. "Anck-su-namun?" It growled.  
  
Anya gaped. "N-n-no. Anya." She cowared.  
  
The corpse paused. "Anck-su-namun." It demanded.  
  
"No." Anya said again in Ancient Egyptian, "I am not Anuk, Annik, Ank... whoever!"  
  
The corpse thought, or, at least, that's what he appeared to be doing. "O'Connell?" He said finally.  
  
"Daddy?" She questioned him, wondering if that's who he was talking about.  
  
"O'Connell. Your father?"  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"You. Anck-su-namun."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She whispered.  
  
"You are Anck-su-namun, are you not?"  
  
"I am not. Sorry."  
  
"You are Anck-su-namun! I know it!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You are. It is you. The hair. The eyes. The face. I know you."  
  
"No. Oh, God, I don't know you. Please, leave me alone!"  
  
"Anck-su-namun, why did you do that to me?" He looked heartbroken.  
  
"D-d-do what? I don't know you!"  
  
"You, you left me. Anck-su-namun, how could you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I swear I don't!"  
  
"But it *is* you. Not that Meela woman. It's you. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Please, go away." Anya was scared to the point of tears.  
  
The corpse looked as if it was about to die of depression. "Anck-su-namun, you leave me, now, you won't remember me?"  
  
"What...? I don't know... Please, leave me alone."  
  
The corpse sighed. "All right. Anck-su-namun, you have broken my heart... again."  
  
The corpse exploded into another sandstorm and flew out her window. Anya sat on her bed for a minute, just staring at nothing before running off to sleep with her parents, who by this time had returned home with Jonathan. 


	4. Chapter 4

When their daughter had come running into their room, crying and looked scared beyond belief, the O'Connells were surprised. Anya was a strong girl, hardley afraid of anything, and here she was, scared out of her wits.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Evy asked as she hugged her shaking daughter.  
  
Anya knew that if she told them about a talking corpse who could burst into sand they'd think her insane, so she just said, "I had a bad dream."  
  
Evy and Rick looked at each other. A simple dream could frighten their Anya? They knew there was something she wasn't telling them, but they thought they shouldn't talk about it, seeing her condition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Anya woke up early and left her parent's bed while they were asleep. She changed and made a quick piece of toast for the road.  
  
It was Saturday, Anya didn't have to go to the museum, but that was her destination. Anya went directly to the library and pulled out a couple of books about famous Ancient Egyptians.  
  
She took the books to a table and began leafing through the 'A' section.  
  
"Akhenaton, Amenhotep... nope, nothing here on 'Anck-su-namun.'"  
  
After checking all the books and not finding anything, she decided to just read them for fun. She closed the book and flipped to a random page.  
  
"'Seti I. The second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, was murdered by his favorite concubine, *Anck-su-namun* and her secret lover, high priest Imhotep!'" She read.  
  
"My God, this is it!"  
  
She flipped to the page with 'Imhotep' on it.  
  
"'The High Priest of Osiris during Seti I's rule. Murdered pharaoh Seti I with Seti I's mistress, Anck-su-namun, his secret lover and was condemed to the Hom Dai.'"  
  
"The Hom Dai! That would explain the sand and the corpse. But why isn't Anck-su-namun in the book? She murdered a pharaoh, and doesn't that mean something? The other murderer, Imhotep, is in the book..."  
  
Anya thought for a second. "Maybe it's because Imhotep was the High Priest of Osiris, and Anck-su-namun was just a concubine."  
  
She blinked. "My God, he thinks *I'm* Anck-su-namun! But what was all that about Anck-su-namun leaving him? And who is Meela?" Anya's head was spinning with questions.  
  
Then it hit her. "Meela is not an Ancient Egyptian name... it must be someone Mum or Dad knew... and... that's who I look like!"  
  
Anya jumped up and ran out of the museum, leaving the books on the floor, which was quite unlike her neat and tidy librarian self. 


	5. Chapter 5

Evy was surprised when Anya came rushing through the door and into the kitchen, where she was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Anya. Good morning. Where were you?" She asked.  
  
Anya was out of breath but got straight to the point. "Mum, who's Meela?"  
  
Evy gasped and dropped the empty teapot she was holding, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Rick!" She cried.  
  
Rick ran in, hearing the glass shattering and his wife screaming. "What is it?"  
  
Anya turned to her father. "Dad, who's Meela?" She tried. Rick paled and looked at his wife.  
  
"How did you find out about Meela?" Evy demanded.  
  
"Who is she?! And why do I look like her?!" Anya shrieked.  
  
Evy turned to Rick. "Sh-sh-should we tell her?"  
  
"I don't think we have any other choice. She knows too much already."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Meela was Anck-su-namun, and she ressurected Imhotep?"  
  
"That's right." Evy answered.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight." Rick interuppted, "When you saw... Imhotep... he called you Anck-su-namun, and said that you were *her*, not a person who's body she would be sharing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Evy looked at Rick. "Do you believe this?" She asked Anya.  
  
"I...I...I don't know." Anya had silent tears pouring down her face. Alex came over and sat by her.  
  
"It's okay, baby sister. He won't get you."  
  
Alex put his arm around his sister and she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Anya looked up at Alex. "You knew Meela too?"  
  
"Afraid so. I was only eight at the time. Real smartass kid I was." He chuckled.  
  
"So Imhotep is alive again?" Evy asked Rick.  
  
"Appears that way."  
  
"And he's going to be coming after Anya." Alex added. Anya sobbed some more.  
  
"Why do you have to rub it in?" She wailed.  
  
"I rub everything in, even with my friends. Why should I spare you?" He joked.  
  
"Because your friends wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed, while you were slee-ping." Anya said automatically, without knowing it. Alex stared at her.  
  
"Oh my God..." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know *why* I said it, I just did!" Anya said, for the fifteenth time.  
  
"Alex, I don't see why you're getting all worked up about this." Rick said. "It's not like she's gonna put snakes in your bed."  
  
"No no! You don't get it. That's what Meela said to me... on the train, except... it was different."  
  
"Different?" Evy questioned.  
  
"She said-" Alex began but Anya cut him off.  
  
"'Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes in your bed while you were sleeping.'" Anya said matter-of-factly.  
  
All the O'Connells gaped at her. "How... how do you know this?" Evy asked.  
  
Anya shrugged, looking afraid. "I don't know. I'm scared."  
  
Evy looked at Rick. "She's beginning to remember." Evy looked as scared as her daughter.  
  
"Should we explore this further?" Rick said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rick grinned evily. "Alex, get you mum's daggers from the attic."  
  
"No." Evy said as Alex darted up the stairs. "I'm not fighting her!"  
  
But Rick had already begun moving furniture to the sides of the long room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Anya asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Alex returned from the attic with a box. He opened it and took out four thin daggers and two gold masks. He gave two daggers and a mask to Anya and the others to Evy. Rick had finished clearing the furniture and sat back in a chair that was up against the wall.  
  
"Wait a minute." Anya said, "I'm supposed to *fight* her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Umm... okay... I guess..."  
  
Anya and Evy stood facing each other, masks on, daggers ready.  
  
"Begin!" Rick called.  
  
The women plunged towards each other. Daggers flew and the sound of clanging metal echoed through the house. Alex and Rick watched with amazment.  
  
Finally, Anya tripped her mother. Evy lifted her mask to look at her daughter.  
  
Anya lifed her own mask. "Put your mask on!" She taunted in Ancient Egyptian, "Let's not scar that pretty face."  
  
Evy jumped up and both resumed fighting stances. The battle began again and each opponent matched the other with strength and agility.  
  
After about two minutes of furious fighting, Evy was down on the ground again. "You are learning well Nefertiri." Anya said, "I'll have to watch my back."  
  
"Yes, and I'll watch mine." Evy spat.  
  
Anya shook her head. "Whoa, where did *that* come from?" She raised an eyebrow and helped her mother off the floor.  
  
"Did I hurt you, Mum?" She asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I could..."  
  
Evy just blinked. "What's my father's name?" She asked Anya.  
  
"Seti... no wait! Howard. I don't know where the heck 'Seti' came from..."  
  
"Anya, what's *my* name?"  
  
"Nef- Evy." She paused.  
  
"How old is Alex?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
"The oasis of Ahm Shere."  
  
"Your body is--"  
  
"--no longer his temple."  
  
"Anck-su-namun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh my God..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Anya went to bed early that day, her head a mess of memories. She was not sure who she was, where she should be. Anya drifted off into sleep and memories shifted into dreams.  
  
"Move! Come on! Move, damn it!" She screamed inside her head, but her body would not function. She saw Nefertiri and her husband crawl to safety, while Imhotep, her love, held on for dear life to the edge of the rock.  
  
"Move you stupid piece of scarab dung! Move!" She screamed to herself. Imhotep was calling out to her, telling her to help him. "I'm trying, Imhotep!" Her thoughts cried. She just couldn't do it. Her body would not move.  
  
She turned on her heel and ran out screaming, "Niy! Niy!" Ancient Egyptian for 'no.' The next thing she knew, she was losing her balance over a pit of scorpions. Her flailing arms failed her, and she plunged into the endless cavity of bugs.  
  
"IMHOTEP!!!" She screamed and shot up in bed. She was drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Yes?" A masculine voice said from the shadows.  
  
Anya jumped at the sound of the voice. "You're back..." She said quietly.  
  
The figure moved out of the shadows and Anya saw it was not a flesh-eaten corpse, but a man. His head and chest were shaved and oiled, and he wore black robes that looked very old, and a loincloth.  
  
Anya recognized him immediatly, even though she had never seen this man.  
  
"Imhotep?" She whispered, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, then leaned forward to hug the shaking girl. She automatically fell into his embrace and started weeping.  
  
He stroked her shining hair. "That's it. Go on and cry. You'll feel better." He comforted.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She whispered through the sobs.  
  
She pressed her face deeper into his robes, as to disappear into them. He continued stroking her hair.  
  
"My God, Imhotep, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."  
  
"Ssh." He soothed.  
  
"I wanted to... I just couldn't... I wouldn't move... I'm sorry."  
  
"Anck-su-namun?"  
  
"Y-y-yes?"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
She sobbed. "That's what you meant... when you said I broke your heart... I'm sorry."  
  
He held her closer. "I'm disappointed, Anck-su-namun, but not mad. I knew you didn't abandon me because you didn't love me anymore, but it still broke my heart. I risked the wrath of pharaohs and gods for you, and you..."  
  
She groaned and continued weeping.  
  
"Anck-su-namun. Look at me."  
  
'No, not that. Anything but that.' She thought.  
  
"Anck-su-namun."  
  
She slowly lifted her tear-streaked face to look at his. He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "It's alright."  
  
"No it isn't. I l-l-left you to die! I deserve no forgiveness."  
  
"Anck-su-namun, I love you. Still. Forever. I don't know the point of living without you."  
  
"Y-y-you do?" She sniffed.  
  
"Yes. I love you and I forgive you. People panic, it's only natural."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I... I love you too, Imhotep. I'm so sor- "  
  
But her apology was cut off by Imhotep's mouth, which had grabbed her own in a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Anck-su-namun put her head against Imhotep's chest and wept some more.  
  
He put his head on her shoulder and rocked her until she fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Anya woke up she was alone. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was crusted with tears. After washing her face and changing into some pants and a white blouse she headed downstairs.  
  
Evy was frying eggs in a pan. "Hello." was all she said, and rather coldly. Anya cringed. "Nefertiri, please." She said, "I might be your enemy but Anya is your daughter."  
  
Evy sighed and put some eggs on a plate for Anya. She took it and sat at the table, eating silently and looking at her father and brother.  
  
Evy finished cooking the rest of the eggs, dished them out, and sat down. She glared at Anya and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Why are looking at me like that?" Anya asked.  
  
"You killed me, my father, and tried to kill the rest of my family."  
  
Anya put her hand on her head in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I... wasn't thinking."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Please don't call me that, Anck."  
  
"Oh God you people are unbelievable!"  
  
"I'm not a mad murderer."  
  
"Arg! Evy, please, stop."  
  
"Still got some of Anya in you, don't you?"  
  
"I *AM* ANYA!!!"  
  
Evy decided to ignore this comment and went back to eating her eggs. Anya angrily left the table and went to the backyard. Alex put down his newspaper (which had the headline 'Five Men Found Sucked Dry') and followed her. Evy looked up but said nothing.  
  
Alex walked out the back door. Anya was sitting on the stone steps down into the sand. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you okay, baby sister?"  
  
She sniffed. "I killed your mother."  
  
"She's your mother too."  
  
"She's Anya's mother."  
  
"You *are* Anya."  
  
She leaned against him. "It's so strange, that just eighteen years ago we were looking for the oasis of Ahm Shere."  
  
"And you hated me."  
  
"I called you a bright little child, then threatened to put snakes in your bed."  
  
"Lady, I don't behave for my parents, what makes you think I'm gonna do it for you?" He said, remembering what he had told Meela.  
  
Anya shivered. "I don't want to be evil, Alex. I've had enough of that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It scares me. The memories and the look of hate on my mother's face... She really doesn't like me... does she?"  
  
"She doesn't like Anck."  
  
"I *am* Anck."  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"I hope. I love her. She's my mother! The only mother I've ever known! As Anck-su-namun I was sold to the harem, and Meela was an orphan..."  
  
Just then a scream Anya recognized as Evy's peirced the air of the O'Connell mansion. Alex and Anya jumped up to see what was wrong. 


	9. Chapter 9

Anya and Alex ran to where the scream had come from - the front door. Upon arriving Anya almost laughed out loud.  
  
Evy was standing with the door wide open, screaming, while Imhotep stood outside, trying to figure out how a doorbell worked. It seemed he had wanted to be polite, but as soon as he bumped into the small button that made noise, he forgot everything about Evy and Anck.  
  
Rick rushed to the door also, carrying a gun.  
  
"What is he doing?" Rick whispered to Evy.  
  
For fifteen minutes they watched Imhotep press the little button over and over again, until it ran out of batteries. Only then did he look up and acknowlage their presense. Anya giggled.  
  
"Nefertiri." He said, "I have come for Anck-su-namun."  
  
Evy, being maturnal, said, "No."  
  
Rick loaded his gun. "Dad, please. Don't." Anya said.  
  
"I don't mean to harm you." Imhotep said.  
  
"He means it Mu- Evy. Please. We're through being evil."  
  
Evy glared at Imhotep.  
  
"Nefertiri, please." He said.  
  
Alex stepped out of the door. "Do you remember me?" He said in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
Imhotep looked Alex up and down. "The boy... who wore the bracelet... that was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"His name is Alex, love." Anya said, "He's my brother."  
  
"He is? Oh, yes. You told me O'Connell was your father..." He looked at Rick, who was the only one in the group who didn't speak Ancient Egyptian.  
  
Anya looked at Evy. "Evelyn, can we talk this over? Like the whole thing? Inside?"  
  
"What? You mean have that evil... *creature* in my house? Absolutly not."  
  
"I love him! I died for him!"  
  
"Then left him when he needed you most."  
  
Anya's eyes welled up with tears. "Mum, please." She whispered.  
  
"Alright! Fine! Mr. Imhotep, would like to come inside?" That sounded very strange.  
  
Imhotep looked at Anya, who nodded. "Yes, please." Imhotep said and put his arm around Anya as they walked through the hall into the living room.  
  
After they were all seated in chairs, Evy went to go make some tea in one of their (remaining) teapots.  
  
"So," Alex began, "What's it like being dead?"  
  
"I would not know." Imhotep shot back.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Alex, Imhotep was condemed to the Hom Dai. He's been the undead since they did that to him. He's never been really, truelly dead. It's just a matter of whether he can move or not."  
  
"Oh." Alex said, looking embaressed.  
  
Evy entered, carrying a teapot and cups. She placed it on the table and poured everyone cups of tea then passed them out. Imhotep looked at his funny and tried touching the hot porcelain, which resulted in a burn, a scream, and a mess.  
  
After Imhotep's tea disaster had been cleaned up, they began to talk about why he had come here.  
  
"So you want to take Anya and move to Hamunaptra?" Evy stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A few problems. What would *she* eat and don't most people need human contact?"  
  
Imhotep smirked naughtily. "I'll give her all the contact she needs."  
  
Evy gasped, Anya blushed, and Alex said, "She meant other people to talk to and stuff."  
  
"Well, what would *you* suggest then, bracelet boy?"  
  
"I say rent a small apartment and get a job."  
  
"Rent? Apartment?"  
  
"A small house, love." Anya said.  
  
"Oh. Would the MedJai be keeping a close watch?"  
  
"Only if you use your powers or threaten someone." Alex said.  
  
"We've given up on the 'evil' routine. It just doesn't work for us, and most of the time it's because of  
  
you guys!" He glared at Rick, who had no idea what he was saying, then Imhotep said, "But let's forget that. Friends?"  
  
He held out his hand to Rick. He had seen other people do it when meeting one another and thought it looked friendly enough. Anya translated for Rick, who nervously shook the mummy's hand.  
  
"Next thing we have to work on is this language barrier..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Anya got Imhotep a job at the museum and worked on teaching him English. They saved up a small amount of money and (with a little, okay, a lot of help from the O'Connells) bought a small apartment in Luxor.  
  
They moved a week later and both got jobs at the Temple of Osiris, where Imhotep had been High Priest.  
  
The O'Connells became very friendly with them, and forgave them for everything they did. Alex was a common visitor in Luxor.  
  
They also apologized to the MedJai and asked them to quit stalking them with the Book of Amun-Ra. The MedJai accepted their apology, but they had to do 500 hours of community service and Imhotep had to promise not to kill anyone.  
  
Imhotep was true to his word and did not use his powers to harm anybody, though it came in very handy for picking up dropped objects.  
  
Anyway, I'll end with the overly-cliched ending: And everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_ o_O_  
  
Okay, I know the last part sucked. Sorry, my muse is on vacation. :( It's probably the most chick-ficcy chick fic (fic, not flick ^_^) I know of, and I just hadda make fun of Imhotep and the doorbell thing... I think that's when I lost it.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the uh, good part of it. Plz review! Plz plz plz!!!!!! Okay, thank you for sticking through with my museless self. I'll leave you to ponder my stupidity in piece... 


End file.
